The Way Love Is Supposed To Be
by evelinaonline
Summary: It turns out, you do not need your eyes to see colors. [Cora Pevsner x Avra Indo, Avra, OCs]


**Day Five of Ninjago Valentine's Week, woop! As always, here are the prompts:**

Day One (Friday 8/2) - First Ninjago Ship  
Day Two (Saturday 9/2) - Crack Ship / Rare Ship  
Day Three (Sunday 10/2) - AU Ship  
Day Four (Monday 11/2) - Never Thought I'd Ship  
Day Five (Tuesday 12/2) - OC Ship  
Day Six (Wednesday 13/2) - Favorite Canon Ship  
Day Seven (Thursday 14/2) - Favorite Non-Canon Ship

**Today's one-shot is about my OC Cora and my shared-OC Ava! (Ava is made by me, clumsinessinperson and xxwhisperapplexx on tumblr)**

**Cora is the elemental master of sight, and Ava is... Complicated XD All you need to know is that they're in love and they're the best lesbeans-**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Ava was sure about about something; She loved Cora Pevsner.

It was kind of ironic. After finally gaining her freedom, she found herself trapped again. Yet, unlike her brother's imprisonment, she wanted what Cora had to offer.

The girl was currently patting a red fox's head. Its color matched her curly hair, but despite its beauty, it was nowhere near as beautiful as Cora.

The fox ran into the woods when the master of sight stood up.

Her house always fascinated Ava. It was just outside Jamanakai Village, next to where the woods started. Their yard was basically the peak of the forest, though Cora would have probably said that _they _belonged to the woods.

"How did you even manage to get near the fox without scaring her?" Ava couldn't help but ask.

She noticed the faint brown color in the master of sight's eyes - which clearly didn't belong to her - change into Ava's blue and green ones, and she made a mental note to herself not to stare at Cora too much, since she would literally be able to tell if she did.

"She hangs out by the house a lot! Has been for the past year or so. We call her Naya!"

The excitement in Cora's voice made Ava's lips form a smile. "Do all animals love you or something?"

"Except for Lloyd-" Cora giggled.

Ava didn't always understand how she could joke about her friend like that, but it was probably due to the fact that she had been staying away from people her entire life. The only family she had ever known was Michael, and even though Ava loved him dearly, that didn't change how serious he could be.

Cora took a step forward, and then sat down on the grass in front of Ava. Ava tried not to stare, but there wasn't anything other to look at but Cora.

"Well then, Cinderalla," Ava found it in her to return the joke. Her heart was pounding so hard, it felt like a deed.

"Sure, animals like me, but I literally look _nothing _like Cinderalla," Cora laughed. "You though? You've got the hair…"

Ava followed Cora's fingers with her gaze, as she reached out to run them through her blonde hair. She chuckled nervously, tucking some of it behind her ear.

"... and there's the smile!" Cora said, lowering her hand and letting it rest on Ava's leg. Ava was burning hot, but she knew she didn't have a fever - she was a nurse for spinjitzu's sake!

Her biggest mistake was to look up at Cora, because her eyes locked with hers immediately - or rather, her _own _eyes, because Cora was still using her powers to see through Ava.

"Can I see your eyes?"

The thought of process came after Ava spoke. She couldn't believe what she had just asked.

"Sure," Cora mumbled, marching Ava's quiet tone.

Ava watched closely as Cora's eyes shifted back to their faint green color. She always liked how the color change looked. It was like one of the prettiest treasures was being revealed.

And man, couldn't Ava stop staring.

"Hey Ava?"

It was when Cora spoke up again that Ava realised how close they had come.

"Yes…?"

"Can you close your eyes?"

"W-Why?" Ava asked, confusion written all over her face.

"So we…" Cora gulped. "So we'll be seeing the same thing when we…"

The master of sight didn't need to continue for Ava to know what that meant. Cora's grip on her hand tightened, but it was still gentle. Ava took one final peak at her before doing as she had asked, and closed her eyes.

She allowed her other senses to guide her. As Cora drew closer, Ava placed her hand on her shoulder, relaxing when Cora's other one found her waist.

And then they kissed.

Ava didn't need to use her eyes to see all the colors bursting in front of her. She felt accepted, _loved_, and so warm and cozy. In reality, everything only lasted a few seconds, but to Ava it felt like an eternity.

She only opened her eyes when she heard Cora giggle, and met with the most beautiful smile in the world. Ava couldn't help but laugh as well.

"So that happened," Cora said, her smile never leaving her face.

"I'm glad it did," Ava admitted, not caring about hiding her feelings anymore. "What… Do you wanna do next?"

"Wanna get back inside?" Cora suggested, and Ava did her best not to look bumped. "Ooor, I could show you how to pet a fox!"

Ava smiled. "It sounds like the most exciting thing ever."

And at that moment, when Cora pulled her by the hand and into the forest, it really felt like it was.


End file.
